


nothing comes as easy as you

by bessyboo, thisissirius



Series: how to make boys-next-door out of assholes [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dual POV, M/M, Non-Standard Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yo man, Sharpy's having a party tonight. You up for it or you gonna be a boring shit and study???</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing comes as easy as you

**Author's Note:**

> This....is not the fic we thought we were going to post this weekend. But Siri and I fail at focus, so you'll get that one next week. This started because I had never seen [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc5fv1clAN1qc0l0to1_500.png) picture of Jonny on the train and Siri was like "REALLY? OMG" and...then 3200 words of fic happened entirely via text messages? Whoops. (Also, protip: writing that much fic in text message is SUPER TEDIOUS once you try to like, get it off your phone. Don't do it, kids.)
> 
> Because this was written entirely in text messages, Siri wrote entirely from Kaner's POV and I wrote entirely from Tazer's, so there's a lot of POV switching. As such, I've coded it so it looks the way it actually does in our iMessage history, to keep everything clear.
> 
> Also, this can get filed under: further evidence that Bess will never be involved in the creation of a story in which Tazer does not play hockey where he ISN'T a lawyer/law student/soon-to-be law student. I'm predictable like that.  
  
_Yo man, Sharpy's having a party tonight. You up for it or you gonna be a boring shit and study???_  
  
Jon really shouldn't go. He has a biology exam in the morning, and it's his worst subject. But he can practically hear the challenge in Kaner's text, can see the tilt of his chin and dumb smirk as he was sending it.

_Ok fine. There better be actual beer there, not that american crap you drink_  
  
_Screw you, american beer is the shit. But I guess I can convince Sharpy to get some of that_ Canadian _shit you masquerade as beer_.

Kaner's not exactly trying to get Jonny to like, screw up his future by failing to study and Sharpy's parties are fun but—everything is better with Jonny is all.  
  
_Fine. Already on the train, so ill be there in 10. Try not to look like youre pining too hard until I get there_  
  
_This party is rocking without you. Just thought you could do with reminding there's life outside your apartment (I know it's hard to conceive!)_  
  
_.....I know your quoting something because you would never use the word conceive otherwise. Also fuck you_  
  
_Fuck you, I know words. Long ones. Also, dude, Avenue Q! Only the awesomest thing ever. We should totally go and see it. Maybe I'll actually get you to laugh at something besides your own lame jokes. (You love me :D)_  
  
Jon tries to tamp down his instinctive smile, then quickly looks around the train car to make sure no one saw. It's not like anyone even knows him, or Kaner, it's just...the principle of the thing.

Grabbing his backpack off the seat and swinging it onto his shoulder, he shoots off a _whatever. Be there in 2, you better be waiting at the door_ , and heads down the stairs and towards the turnstiles.  
  
Kaner is at the door but not because he's waiting for Jonny or anything. He just happened to be walking by when he got the text. He jumps up onto the table by the door and starts playing _Line Up_ on his phone.

Sharpy walks by while he's kicking his legs back and forth and gives him a knowing grin. Whatever, he doesn't know anything. He's just making sure Jonny gets out now and then. God knows the dude could use it.  
  
Jonny pushes the button for Sharpy's apartment, and the door buzzes immediately. Good, maybe Kaner actually listened to him for once and is waiting by the door.

He takes the stairs two at a time, and can already hear music from down the hallway.  
  
Kaner pulls the door open and leans against it, watching Jonny come up the stairs. He's grinning already which, he really needs to tamp down on this instinctive shit.

Jonny looks good. Not that he doesn't always look that way and not that Kaner has a scale for this shit or anything. (His favorite look for Jonny is Hot Mess which he's really hoping is the outcome of tonight.) "What the hell are you so dressed up for, man?"  
  
Jonny looks down at himself. "Um, I'm wearing a hoody? Hey to you too."  
  
"Dress pants, dude. Dress pants." Kaner always feels weird greeting Jonny, mostly because he always wants to hug him which he's sure Jonny wouldn't appreciate.  
  
Jonny wrinkles his nose. "Oh. I was dropping off an application at the Barnes & Noble downtown. Gotta get a job this summer."

He shuffles his feet. "So. You get that _real_ beer I asked for?"

At that moment, Sharpy shouts from somewhere over Kaner's left shoulder, "Quit blocking the door, you lovebirds! Pattycakes went and got your fucking Canadian beer, Tazer!"  
  
"I did not!" Kaner lies, knowing he's blushing anyway. "It was already here."

He turns on his heel. "Come on loser. As if you won't get that job. Polite and Canadian? Clearly a shoe-in."  
  
Jonny follows him, shrugging off his backpack by the door. "Whatever. Gotta make a good impression. As if _you'd_ know anything about that."  
  
"Ouch." Kaner clutches at his chest and pretends to swoon. "That cuts me real deep."

He punches Jonny in the arm. "Let's get you loosened up."  
  
"Well." Jonny smirks. "If you went through all the trouble of _going out and buying my beer_ in the ten minutes it took me to get here..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, man." Kaner's still blushing, god. He shrugs. "I just wanted to save myself from having to listen to you bitch all night."  
  
Jonny continues to smirk, but decides not to give him any more shit. He really _does_ appreciate it. "Well, why don't you hand one over so I don't _start_ bitching?"  
  
Kaner leads the way into Sharpy's small kitchen and pulls open the fridge. "I even chilled them for you, douchebag."

Handing over the beer, Kaner hoists himself up into the counter by the sink. The music is thumping, loud even in the kitchen, and Kaner wishes he had as forgiving neighbors as Sharpy. "I'm uh—you know. Glad you came and shit. I'd hate to have to suffer Sharpy alone."  
  
Jon decides not to call him on that, since three separate guys tried to stop them on the way to the kitchen, and Pat had waved them off.

Grabbing the bottle opener that is tied to the fridge handle with string, Jon cracks open the bottle Kaner just handed him and turns around, leaning a hip against the counter Kaner is sitting on.

"Thanks for getting my beer."  
  
"Eh." Kaner shrugs. "I guess you're worth it."

He grins around the rim of his own bottle of beer and downs what's left of it. "How's classes man? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."  
  
Jonny groans and takes a long pull of his beer. "Remind again me why I decided on graduating early? These gen eds are kicking my ass. Besides, you saw me on Thursday, on the way back from dinner." He pauses, then continues, "Um, you could always come study with me sometime, though?"

Jonny doubts he'll take him up on that, which is partly why he offered. He doesn't _really_ have room in his carefully planned study schedules for Kaner's particular brand of goofing off, but. It might be nice to have him around sometimes anyway. Jonny really has missed him, they barely talked for three minutes on Thursday.  
  
"Because you're an overachiever? Besides, man, you know you're going to pass fine." Kaner kicks Jon gently in the leg. "Besides, Thursday was like, super fast. We haven't properly hung out for ages."

Not that Kaner's totally surprised. He wants Jon to do well. If anyone's gonna go on to big and better shit, it'll be Jon. "I dunno man. I'm not good with studying, you know that. I'd harsh your flow or whatever."

"But like, maybe you could make room for me in your busy schedule?" Kaner softens it with a smile because he's not actually trying to be a dick.  
  
Jonny bites his lip, then turns, putting his back to the counter, and leans into Kaner's knee. "I _guess_ I could be persuaded to do that. Since you got me my favorite beer and all."  
  
Kaner leans forward, rests an arm on Jon's shoulder. "Man, if I'd known it'd be that easy, I'd keep my fridge stocked with it."

He drops his chin onto his hand. "How much persuasion we talking? I'm a pretty high maintenance guy, Jonny. I want at least... Say..." Kaner pretends to think about it. "A coupla hours."  
  
Jonny turns his head as much as he can, given the awkward angle, and grins in spite of himself. "I think I can make that work."  
  
"Awesome." Kaner drags out the word, grinning. "You wanna go actually mingle with people?"  
  
Jonny wrinkles his nose again, and chugs the last of his beer. "If I must."  
  
"I mean, I'm cool with not." Kaner's not against hanging out with Jonny in the kitchen. Sure, it's probably rude to hide away when Sharpy's throwing a baller party, but Kaner's pretty possessive of Jonny's time.

And he's not going to analyze too much at all.  
  
Jonny eyes Kaner, and finally thinks, fuck it. It's been a week.

"You wanna just get out of here?"  
  
"Fuck yeah." Kaner pulls away from Jonny and jumps down off the counter. "Anywhere special in mind?"

He waggles his eyebrows like a douche to cover up his blatantly obvious eagerness. He needs to get a hold of himself, jeez.  
  
"I think Seabs' girlfriend is in town for the weekend. Your place?" Jonny sets his bottle off to his left and pushes himself off from the counter.  
  
"Sure." Kaner leads the way out of the kitchen. He tries to remember if his apartment is in any shape for visitors, but doesn't think Jonny will care either way. He'll bitch, but Kaner can't bring himself to care.

Unlike Jon, he doesn't have roommates, so his place has that going for it, even if it's a shithole. "I can kick your ass at Mario Kart or something."  
  
Jonny laughs, sudden and loud. "Oh, I'd like to see you _try_."

He reaches down for his backpack as they get to the door, checking to make sure no one decided to go drunkenly searching through it.  
  
Kaner pauses by the door to grab his jacket. He doesn't bother looking for Sharpy. It's a sad fact that Jon arriving means Sharpy probably knows that if they disappear it'll be together. Kaner would worry more about this perception of them, but whatever, there are worse people to associated with. "Hope you still have all your shit. Last time we were here, they stole your sense of humor. I'd hate for it to happen again."  
  
"Fuck off," Jonny says, no real heat behind it. Satisfied that no one has messed with his shit, he zips up his bag and swings it onto his shoulder, deliberately hitting Kaner in the process. "Let's go."  
  
Kaner leads the way out of the apartment, double-checking to make sure _his_ keys are still in his jacket, and then heads down the stairs. "You gonna crash?"  
  
Jonny thinks about it for half a second—but no, his first class isn't until 10 tomorrow, he'll be fine. "Yeah."  
  
"Awesome." Kaner jogs down the last few steps, holding the door open for Jonny. "Uh, it's not too late so do you wanna...grab something to eat?"  
  
Jonny snorts. "What, no frozen pizzas left at that shithole you call an apartment?"  
  
"Hey!" Kaner elbows Jon. "It may be less than stellar, but I don't have to share with anyone."

He shrugs. "I have food if you just wanna get to the me kicking your ass part quicker."  
  
Jon's eyes narrow. "As _if_. I was joking before, asshole, but it's _on_ now."  
  
Grinning, Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah yeah, you keep talking. Pretty sure I'm winning overall, dude."  
  
"No _way_ ," Jonny says fervently. Kaner really does usually beat him at Mario Kart, but Jon's not gonna take that lying down.  
  
"Fine," Kaner says, delighted by Jonny's competitiveness as always. "I can tell you're desperate to win. Maybe we should put a wager on it, huh?"  
  
Jonny darts a quick look at him. The last time they had bet, he had ended up drunkenly blowing Kaner in a bar bathroom, and his knees had hurt for _days_. But...

"What do you propose."  
  
"If I win," Kaner says. He hesitates, drawing it out. He knows what he _really_ wants but he's not sure how to get it short of being himself and saying it outright. "Then you gotta go on a date with me."

Okay that _wasn't_ what he'd wanted to say. He was aiming for the blowjobs, but apparently his mouth didn't get that memo.  
  
"I—" Jonny abruptly comes to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. "...really?"

The two of them have only ever hooked up casually before, usually when they were drunk, but sometimes sober too. It's always been casual.

He looks at Patrick's face. He seems embarrassed, but sincere. Jonny takes a step towards him, and repeats himself. "Really."  
  
Kaner looks down at his shoes. His dumb mouth always giving shit away. He's liked that they do stuff—even if it's only ever been casual—but he always just wants more. With Jonny, he's always just wanted more.

"I mean, if you win you wouldn't have to," Kaner points out, finally lifting his head. He can't read the expression on Jonny's face. "But I really, really want you to lose."  
  
Jonny looks at him for a long time. He looks around, but the street they're on is dark, save for street lamps, and mostly deserted.

Finally, he takes another step towards Patrick, so he's looking straight down and him, and says, enunciating clearly, "You are so dumb." And he kisses him.  
  
Patrick lets out an involuntary noise as Jonny kisses him. He pushes back almost immediately, fisting his hands in Jonny's hoodie. Jonny tastes like his shitty Canadian beer and smells of his stupid cologne and Patrick fucking loves it. He tilts his head, deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding against Jonny's.  
  
Jonny gasps a little into Patrick's mouth, and manages to breath out, "We should, um—" he groans a little as Patrick bites his neck, right at the place it meets his ear, "—go back to your place."  
  
"Mmm yeah we should," Patrick says. He pulls back from Jonny, even if he just wants to keep kissing him. He keeps his hands curled in Jonny's hoodie. He smirks; not his usual, cocky kind, but the kind he keeps just for Jonny. "Can we skip the Mario Kart and I'll just blow you instead?"  
  
Jonny groans again and buries his face in Patrick's shoulder. "God, Kaner, you can't just _say things like that_. Come on." He straightens up, picks up his backpack from—where it fell off his shoulder? Jesus, when did that happen, he didn't even _notice_ —and grabs Kaner's arm forcefully, tugging him down the street.  
  
Patrick lets Jonny tug him towards the station. He only lives a few stops from Sharpy but it still means they have to take the train.

The platform is mostly empty when they arrive, so Patrick backs Jonny up against one of the pillars, leans in close. "Gonna shove you down onto my couch and get my mouth on your dick."  
  
"Patrick—" Jonny hisses, "we're in..." He trails off and shudders when Patrick ignores him to tug Jonny's lower lip between his teeth.  
  
The times they've done casual shit, Patrick's loved the noises Jonny makes and always wants to drive them out of him. There's another person at the other end of the platform, headphones on and cap pulled low. Nobody cares what Patrick's doing to Jonny.

"So?" He rests his hand on the back of Jonny's head, threads his fingers into his hair. He kisses and bites at the curve of Jonny's jaw, breathing hotly into his ear as he says, "Want you to fuck my face, telling me how much you want it."  
  
Jonny lets out another pathetic little whimper, and _god_ , Patrick makes him make the dumbest noises, he can't help it. He can only put his hands on Patrick's chest, trying to hold off the assault of future hickeys. Isn't the train here yet?  
  
Patrick pulls back, smothering his grin in Jonny's shoulder. "Sorry. Can't help that you're really fucking hot, dude."  
  
Jonny's laugh is drowned out by—finally!—the arrival of the train. Grabbing Patrick's hand (whatever, it's convenient), Jonny tugs him onto the train and pointedly pushes him down in a seat and sits next to him, a good two inches of space between them.  
  
Patrick doesn't fidget _too_ much. He runs his phone through his fingers, leg furthest from Jonny jiggling up and down. It's not that he's desperate for Jonny or anything (he is), he's just kinda into the idea that maybe Jonny wants him like he wants Jonny? He's pretty sure that's what he can take from Jonny kissing him like _that_ after asking for a date.  
  
Jonny lets him fidget for all of sixty seconds before he rolls his eyes, says " _Kaner_ ", and scoots over to put a hand on Patrick's jiggling knee.  
  
"Um." Patrick turns his head and Jonny's _right there_. "You want—the dating thing? Is that—this isn't just gonna be is banging and then pretending we didn't again is it?"

He keeps his voice low because he doesn't want people knowing their shit. He's good at reading Jonny—except when it comes to him.  
  
Jonny rolls his eyes, and moves his hand from Kaner's knee to his shoulder. " _Yes_ , Patrick, I want 'the dating thing'." At Patrick's relieved expression, he softens his tone, looking at his own lap.

"I...it didn't really occur to me? Because I'm so busy this year, I hardly have time, and if I get into law school next year.... And you're always going out and partying with Sharpy and the guys, so..." He trails off, shrugging sheepishly.  
  
"I mostly end up a sad drunk," Patrick admits. "I think Sharpy was prepared to stage an intervention if I pined for too much longer."

Patrick taps Jonny under his chin, getting him to raise his head. "I'm not standing between you and law school, dude. That's the job that's gonna make me a kept man, right?" He grins, lacing his fingers with Jonny's and tucking their hands between their legs, where it's less noticeable for people to see. "Seriously, man. You got this. And—I—well, I'm a sure thing no matter how much time you gotta spend away from me."

He realizes as he's saying it, how much it's true. He's been pretty pathetic about Jonny or months. Maybe he's been reading too many of the Cosmo magazines Erica insists on sending him—he's pretty sure he wouldn't be saying this shit otherwise.  
  
"I—really?" Jonny echoes his earlier words, but this time, it's not skeptical, it's...shy. Hopeful.

"I mean. If you're serious...you know they say law school kills your soul, right?"  
  
Patrick nods, grinning down at his shoes. "Yeah." He squeezes Jonny's hand. "Please. If I made you promise to come out the other side, soul intact, your competitive instincts would never allow it to happen."  
  
Jonny laughs in spite of himself, and, huh. He didn't realize how much he _wanted_ this until this moment. Right here, sitting with Kaner on the Red Line, heading back to his place for sex and then frozen pizza (probably in that order), and who cares if he has a biology test tomorrow. This is...yeah. This is good.  
  
He could get used to this.


End file.
